1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to waveguides and waveguide interconnection interfaces. More particularly, the invention relates to a waveguide interconnection interface with improved manufacturing cost efficiencies and ease of installation.
2. Description of Related Art
Waveguides are commonly used for transmitting electromagnetic wave energy from one point to another.
Waveguide interfaces field mountable upon a waveguide end via a mechanical clamping action are known. To retain the waveguide interface upon the waveguide end, a two part split ring with an inner surface that keys with corrugations of the waveguide exterior is fitted around the waveguide. The two part split ring is retained against the waveguide by an overhousing that the two part rings fit into, secured in place via a plurality of screws. The prior waveguide interfaces were sealed by a gasket positioned between the overhousing and the outer surface of the waveguide, compressed by the split rings as they are fastened against the overhousing. Once the waveguide interface is mounted, a protruding end of the waveguide may be flared against the split rings.
Where the waveguide corrugations are helical, each separate half of the prior split ring has a different inner surface for mating with opposing sides of the waveguide exterior, but otherwise has a similar appearance. This similarity creates a significant chance of erroneously delivering to the installer two identical split ring halves rather than the required two mating split ring halves, resulting in an unusable assembly. Also, mounting and retaining the split ring(s) around the waveguide prior to fastening within the overhousing is difficult. Prior waveguide interfaces sometimes applied an additional retaining band or o-ring gasket for this purpose. Groove features to accommodate the additional retaining band increase the size of the resulting waveguide interface. As a result, the overall weight of the assembly is increased along with spacing requirements alongside other equipment.
Another problem with the prior waveguide interfaces is the plurality of unique components and fasteners required. The plurality of small parts/fasteners creates an opportunity for delivery errors and or for the accidental loss of a part that may also generate a drop hazard. Any of which results in an unusable interface assembly at the point of installation.
The prior waveguide interfaces applied metal machining technologies to form the overhousing, split rings, threaded screw holes and the precision surfaces that key with the waveguide corrugations. Formed from metal alloys, such as brass, these assemblies have a significant materials cost and weight. Also, precision machining, co-ordination and inventory of each of these components are significant cost factors.
The increasing competition for waveguide interfaces has focused attention on cost reductions resulting from increased materials, manufacturing and installation efficiencies. Further, reductions in required assembly operations and the total number of discrete parts are desired.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.